


Five names Vala got called she hated.

by Itineri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>says it all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five names Vala got called she hated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading all the 5 things/5 times that people write over the years. Over the weekend my daughter said "Yes Mother" and I thought of this 5 things. I don't know if there are any rules regarding posting a 5 things entry, other then, ya know... 5 things. Ff there are please let me know.  
> I rated it Teen because of the Temple Prostitute part, just to be safe.  
> I don't own the character, just sharing an idea.

**Brazen hussy**  
Well, it wasn't the exact name. Then again Goa'uld didn't have English in it. But the meaning was exact the same. Vala was always a bit of a wild child. Her mother had indulged her sharp mind more then the elders thought was wise. She died when Vala was 10. Her books were taken away 4 months later when the widow Adria offered marriage to her father. Adria's daughters were demure and perfectly cultured, for their planets version of culture.

Adria called her that the day she turned 11. From that point on she only heard her given name from villagers greeting her as she walked by or the increasingly rare visit from Jadek. Even Adria's daughters, after a few years, called her Brazen.

"How are you ever going to make a proper wife, Brazen Hussy. Your stitches are horrid. You can't bake a proper bread and you insist on arguing politics. Proper wives don't do that. I've half a mind to put you into Qetesh's priesthood and let them make you into one of the temple server."

Adria made good with her threat on her 17the birthday. Vala never looked back. She'd never hear that name again.

  
**Qetesh**  
She was 20, three year into her service of her goddess, when Qetesh's prime tapped her shoulder. She was in a temple boudoir servicing a supplicant. She was so glad to be taken out of the service she didn't realize there was something that could be far worse.

The prone body of Qetesh was laying before her. It was so mangled. It was hard to tell that this was a woman yet alone bore a passing resemblance to her. Point in fact, and Vala wouldn't be surprised when she later learned this, this was a many times removed ancestor of the Mal Doran family. Qetesh liked the dark hair, pale skin and light eyes of Vala's line. A good portion of the village had the same coloring. "This one has fire in her eye. Lotar, prepare my new vessel." The voice sounded wet and crackled.

And then for the next 2 decades she was called Qetesh. But she didn't hate it, she, Vala, wasn't called that name. The snake in her head was being addressed. Until the Tok'ra freed her. Then she began to hate it. When the first time her childhood friend called her it, it hurt. But not as much as the stones did. Not as much as the belts and horse tackle whipped on her body did. Every time she was called Qetesh she hated it more.

Daniel knew her hatred of the name without her telling him. He was always the first one to correct a person who addressed her that way. Even when he hardly knew her, he still made sure of it. She didn't have any way to keep people from calling her that. However when the System lords fell, she hardly ever heard it again.

  
**Mother**  
You would think she would like being called that. But when Adria called it, even in the beginning it had a chill. Her toddler golden yellow eyes seemed soulless when she spoke.

She tried many times to turn Adria away form the Ori. So she smiled as best she could every time she heard the word. Shielding her hatred in a mask of caring, the skills she learned baring the Brazen Hussy name made her believable even to Daniel. But in her heart she felt glad when Ganos Lal took Adria away in a flash of lights. There really wasn't a trace of sadness at the loss, not when weighed with the billions dead. Standing in the room with the Ark she knew a solid fact. She would never hear that name again.

 

 **Wife**  
Contrary to popular speculation she was only married once. There were two ways she thought she'd be a wife. As a temple server she always expected she would be awarded a high ranking official as a dutiful wife or perhaps fall In love, lay down her server-ship after the required years were done. What she didn't expect was the worse combination of the two. It was a business arrangement from her end, and a crush from his end. Each time he introduced her as his wife the word soured in her heart. She tried to love him. He really did. It was sad and it was painful. The last vestige of hope that she could reclaim the name from the bitter taste died up on her parched lips as she was chained in the square. Alone, pregnant, hungry, and dehydrated, she knew that she could not be a wife. The best she could do for him would be to polite and leave as soon as she could.

She stood at the rings control seeing Tomin off to the awaiting Ori ship. "Good bye, my former wife." He said. She smiled tightly. Hitting the ring activation sequence she turned to see Daniel at the door. She didn't see Tomin or the sad expression on his face as the rings took him. She never heard that name in reference to herself again.

  
  
**Liar**  
She knows it would strike many she knows without exception how funny, both peculiar and ha ha, that being called a liar is something she hates. She is very, very good at it. So good she was able convince herself that her best survival trait was not something that bothered her. But the reality is you don't have to like something you excellent at. She is exceedingly glad she has reached a place in her life where she doesn't need do it so frequently anymore. It still hurts when one of her teammates says "You're a skilled liar. Amazing the way you saved the farmers with just words."

Could just once they say something like your diplomacy saved those farmers? She thinks it's too late to correct them. This is the worse lie she tells to herself. She fears she never get away from that name.


End file.
